


Scrabble

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're bored. Really, really, BOOOOOORED. Dr K suggests Scrabble to help with the boredom, to make them all whine less, and also to maybe increase their vocabularies. Though she'd be happy enough with the second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrabble

"Which way does the horsie move again?" Ziggy asked as he sat down, next to Dillon, of course. 

Dr K sighed, feeling the headache beginning to throb just behind her left eye. "It's called a knight, Ziggy, and that's in chess. This is Scrabble. This is the latest version from about six years ago, so if you played it before then, the scoring's different but the basics are the same. You make words with your tiles, you put them down, you get points. Simple."

Ziggy nodded. "So if I get a horsie, I don't put it down."

Scott poked Ziggy, making him jump. "We get the idea, Dr K. C'mon, everyone." 

The first turn was Summer's. She managed a credible BOARD, using five of her letters at once. She grinned. Flynn used her D and made DOG. 

Ziggy looked at his rack, and he ummed. Then he ahhed. Then he showed Dillon. "What do you think?" 

Dillon whispered, "I think if you're trying to spell 'CARPET' you're using too many Zs."

Ziggy nodded thoughtfully, then put down a U and a K next to the B. "What's that?" Flynn asked.

"It's what a chicken says." 

Dr K sighed again.

* * *

Five minutes later, the board had quite a few more words on it. Some of them were indeed actual words. Dr K began to regret that she'd used the full sized board, which covered the entire table. If she'd used the small, standard board, they would've been done by now and she could've been lying down with an X-Men comic and a damp towel on her forehead.

Scott added LEADER, then Dillon added CRANKY. Scott glared at him. Flynn drew a reverse, which meant that it was Scott's turn again. He managed ANNOY and then it was Summer's turn yet again, somehow. Dr K vaguely suspected her of cheating, but only to get the game over with as quickly as possible. She suspected Flynn felt the same way. She'd have to talk to Summer later about how she'd managed to take so many turns. 

Summer added HAPPY. Ziggy put an O on the end of her Y and grinned. Flynn picked a card, winning the beauty contest, then added JOY, obviously trying to back her up.

Dr K sighed, and added CHILDREN. 

Dillon added SHORT. 

Scott added TEMPER, making the board temporarily flash red. 

Flynn managed SUMMER, making her grin. Summer herself added LIKE. 

Ziggy added SESQUIPEDELIAN.

Everyone stopped and stared at him. "What? It's a word," he said defensively, curling into Dillon. Dillon's arm went around him automatically. "I swear it's a word." 

"Do you know what it means?" Dr K asked, fascinated. 

"Big," Ziggy said. "Really big." 

Huh. That wasn't quite right, but it was close enough.

Scott added LEADER, then a fanfare went up and he got another turn. He added FOLLOWER, smirking at Dillon. 

Dillon rolled his eyes. IMMATURE.

Summer added ASSKICKING. 

Flynn added AGREED.

Dr K added FRIDGECANNON, which technically was two words, but she'd made it one by actually putting a cannon in the fridge, dammit. 

Dillon looked across the table at Scott. Scott looked across the table at Dillon. They sighed simultaneously. 

Flynn added DINNER. 

Ziggy added POPCORN!!!

Dillon raised his eyebrows. "Where'd you get the exclamation points from, Ziggy?" 

Ziggy waved a Sharpie at him happily. 

Dr K sighed, and 'accidentally' waved her hand through the power field. "Oh, dear, it's gone off," she said, making a terribly apologetic face. "Go have your dinner, everyone. Summer and Flynn, go ahead if you have to. I'll give you a five minute head start. I have to go do some work."

She escaped thankfully back to her little workstation. This was NOT one of her better ideas. Maybe next time she'd try something with a little less potential for violence. A knife fight, perhaps.


End file.
